You Belong With Me (a series of parodys)
by blueturtlepower4ever
Summary: This song works for so many people, I'm doing three times! All three will be posted here. Read if you please. Hope it makes you laugh. :)
1. Donnie and April Version

**Okay, so I was lying in bed at like 10:37 at night thinking about doing another parody when this song popped into my head, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I immediately thought of Donnie and April, so I got out of my warm bed and start typing the first few verses so I wouldn't forget. Well, after that it was impossible to sleep so I started wondering if it would work for anyone else. And I found TWO other versions. 1) Leo/Karai and 2) mystery guest. So I label this as incomplete and post the next two when I have time. True story. Anyway, for now enjoy the Donnie/April version of You Belong With Me.**

You're on the phone with your boyfriend,

He's upset

He's going off about something that you said

'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do

* * *

I'm in my lab

It's a typical Tueday night

I'm fixing the T-phone my brother went and broke

And he'll never know your story like I do

* * *

He plays hockey

I invent things

He's flunking trig. and I'm curing cancer

Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

* * *

If you could see that I'm the one who understand you

Saved your life like ten times so why can't you see

You belong with me,

You belong with me

* * *

A walk on the roofs with you in your worn out boots

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park swing thinking to myself

Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light this whole town

Haven't seen it in awhile since he brought you down

You say you're fine I know you better than that

Hey watcha doin' with a boy like that

* * *

He wears face paint

I wear masks

He's flunking trig. and I'm curing cancer

Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

* * *

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Saved your life like ten times so why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me

* * *

Standing by and waiting for the Kraang

All those times how could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

* * *

Oh, I remember you running to my room in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh, when your life is fallin' 'part

I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams

Think I'd know where you belong, think I know it's with me

* * *

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you

Saved your life like 10 times so why can't you see

You belong with me

* * *

Standing by and waitng for the Kraang

All those times how could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

* * *

You belong with me

Have you ever thought it just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me

**Donnie/April forever! Please review in the box below and if you like this, check back for the other two. I hope to have them up tonight or tomorrow so, have a good one!**


	2. Leo and Karai version

**You Belong With Me : The Leo and Karai version. Took me a little while longer but I got it in the end. I like how this one turned out. From Leo's POV. Thanks to Raph Is Mine and AhsokaTano11 for reviewing. Enjoy!**

You're on the phone with your father—

He's upset,

He's going off about something that you did

'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do.

* * *

I'm in the dojo,

It's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm training and thinking about you all the while

And he'll never think about you like I do

* * *

But he beats you up

I play nice

He's Lord of Evil and I'm on the good side

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

* * *

If you could see that I'm the one who cares about you.

Been here all along so, why can't you see—

You belong with me

You belong with me

* * *

Fighting on the roofs with you and your well-worn sword

I can't help thinking there is more to us than this

Talking to you like a normal teen

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

* * *

And you've got a smile that can light up Manhattan.

Don't see it often thanks to Shredder's dirty work.

You say you're fine—I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing with a guy like that?

* * *

He plays dirty

I fight with honor.

He's Lord of Evil and I'm on the good side.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

* * *

If you could see that I'm the one who cares about you,

Been here all along so, why can't you see—

You belong with me

* * *

Standing by and watchin' from afar

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

* * *

Oh, I remember you coming to me when the Kraang were gonna invade

I'm the one that talked to you, even when my bros said no.

I want to be with you, and I care about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me.

* * *

Can't you see that I'm the one who cares about you?

Been here all along so why can't you see—

You belong with me?

* * *

Standing by and watchin' from afar

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

* * *

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I like this one alot, for some reason. Please review and tell me what you think in the magic hat below. News Flash! I like reading your comments! The last one will take a little while longer. It's a bit more complicated than the other two. For one thing, ITS NOT ROMANCE, ITS FRIENDSHIP! Two, I bet no one else has done anything like this before. Peace out!**

**Oh, and Raph Is Mine : Ahhhhhhhhh! Really?! That is so cool! If he does, send me a video, i would love to see it. He does know the song is for a girl to sing, right? But, still soooooo coooooooollll! I'm honored! Get an offical profile please and send me a video, i would love to hear it! Thanks for reviewing all my songs!**


	3. Mystery Guest Version

**Okay I'm really really really sorry that I haven't pposted sooner. I have a ton of wonderful excuses, but I doubt you want to hear any of them. Thank you to the 3 people who reviewed this! You are awesome!**

** I was debating whether or not I should post this, but I promised three so three you shall get. This one is friendship/alliship. Slash's POV to Raph. You know, how Slash wants Raph to ditch his brothers and join him. I did a song parody for that!**

You're on the phone with your brother

He's upset

He's going off about something that you did

Cause he doesn't get you the way that I do

* * *

I'm on a roof

It's a typical Tuesday night

I'm thinking bout ways to destroy your bros

Cause they'll never get your feelings like I do

* * *

They make you mad

I calm you down

They hold you back and I push you forward

Waiting for the day when you wake up and find

That what you need to win has been here the whole time

* * *

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been through all your life so why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me

* * *

Another fight on the rooftops of Downtown

I can't help thinking this is not how it should be

Should be fighting crime side by side

Wouldn't that be neat

And you've got the skills to take down an army

But your brothers are dragging you down

You say you're cool, I know you better than that

Hey whatcha doing with clowns like that?

* * *

They shut you out

I always listen

They hold you back and I push you forward

Waiting for the day when you wake up and find

That what you need to win has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been through all your life so why can't you see

You belong with me

* * *

Standing by, waiting for your return

All those nights, how could you not know Raphie

You belong with me

You belong with me

* * *

Oh, I remember you bursting into your room in the middle of the night

I'm the one who made you smile when you were about to blow

I know your favorite songs and you told me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

* * *

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you

Been through all your life so why can't you see

You belong with me

* * *

Standing by, waiting for your return

All those nights, how could you not know Raphie

You belong with me

You belong with me

* * *

You belong with me

You know you want to be on my team

You belong with me

You belong with me

**So? Good? Bad? Shouldnt have posted it because it will now haunt your nighmares your months it was so bad? Please review! Helpful critism is welcome! Katana, over and out!**


End file.
